Hitherto, a decoloring apparatus is known in which first, an image on a sheet is read, and next, a decoloring possible or impossible determination is made based on the read image data, and a decoloring process is performed only on a sheet determined that decoloring can be performed. In the decoloring apparatus as stated above, when the decoloring possible or impossible determination is made by the apparatus itself, the cost of the apparatus becomes high. Thus, there is a decoloring apparatus in which the decoloring possible or impossible determination is made by a management apparatus, and the determination result is received from the management apparatus.
However, in the decoloring apparatus as stated above, when the management apparatus is a PC (Personal Computer) having low processing performance, a lot of time is required for the PC to output the determination result. The decoloring apparatus can not perform the decoloring process until the determination result is received from the PC. Thus, after a reading part reads an image of a sheet, the decoloring apparatus can not directly convey the sheet to a decoloring part, and the sheet is required to be once stopped between the reading part and the decoloring part. Thus, in the decoloring apparatus, when a series of processes are continuously performed on sheets, when a lot of time is taken until the determination result is received from the PC, there is a fear that a subsequent sheet collides with a preceding sheet stopped between the reading part and the decoloring part, and a conveyance jam occurs.